The conventional beach anchoring devices mostly are of two types: A) thrust-in solid type, and B) thrust-in tubular type. The type "A" is mostly used for anchoring beach umbrellas by means of a conical bottom end of an umbrella's stick which is thrusted in the sand. The type "B" is mostly used for anchoring fishing rods by means of a separate tube with an obliquely cut bottom end in which a fishing rod is inserted, after the tube is thrusted into the ground. The devices of both types are difficult to thrust into the sand deeply enough (sometimes they should be digged in). Besides, they do not provide good stability in the sand, especially those for umbrellas, because an umbrella works as a sail and its bottom end might be highly loaded when the wind blows.
It is desirable for a beach anchoring device to be installed into the sand in an easier way as compared to thrusting in. It is also desirable for the device to have more stability when installed in the sand.
The tubular-type devices having a screw-like structure on their outside portion are also known (see, for example, French Patent No. 1,383,253, Int. Cl. FO6b). Operatively bottom end of those devices is closed by usually conical cap. Because of the cap (its shape does not matter) the tubular portion of the device is a "passive portion"--it does not have any cutting edges and should be inserted into the sand. It means that during the device installation, resistance of the sand will be in proportion to the "passive portion" cross-section area (approx. 1 sq. inch) causing idle-turning and, in turn, loosening the sand around the device. It impairs stability of the device in the sand. Also, significant additional thrusting in force should be applied by an operator.